Untitled
by evilgamefishy
Summary: #KyuHae. Donghae tak bisa percaya. Apa yang ia bayangkan beberapa saat lalu kini benar-benar terjadi. Itu. Kyuhyun/\"Sekali lagi, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya lebih cepat?" dan Kyuhyun tertawa/\Aye-aye, my first fic yadong *?* Review?


**UNTITLED**

**evilgamefishy**

bingung bikin judulnya. Ada saran? ^^

**Warning:**

KyuHae [Crack pair] = yang tidak suka harap jangan memaksakan ^^

Yaoi/BL

Out Of Character

_**Tidak dianjurkan untuk anak berusia di bawah 17! Konten dewasa! Sudah diperingatkan ya ^^**_

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! OK?**

**.**

**.**

**1 3 9**

"Ada apa ini?!" Leeteuk berteriak ketika ia baru menampakkan sosoknya di ambang pintu dapur. Matanya membulat, memandang horror pemandangan di depannya

Seluruh dapur berantakan. Benar-benar berantakan.

Sementara itu di meja makan kedua dongsaengnya tampak sangat kacau, sepertinya mereka sedang berusaha untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, yeah memasak. Dan dia takut bahkan untuk tahu apa itu, apalagi untuk mencobanya.

Tidak, terimakasih.

"Ini semua ulahnya, hyung!" seru Donghae, menunjuk seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya yang terlihat cuek.

Leeteuk hanya memutar matanya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak. Ia menghela napas. "Hhhh~ Hanya bersihkan setiap kali kalian selesai, Donghae, Kyuhyun." ujarnya dengan nada lelah. Dia tidak akan mau repot-repot membersihkan semua kekacauan ini. Sekali lagi,

Tidak, terimakasih.

Kyuhyun menjilat jarinya dengan santai. Masih ada gula pada ujung jarinya dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukannya. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, ia mulai memutar-mutar lidahnya di seluruh tangannya, menjilatinya hingga bersih, menikmati rasa manis dari gula yang masih tersisa. Kyuhyun mendecakkan bibir, "Manis… sepertinya aku mau lagi." Dan pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada tangan serta jari-jari hyungnya yang dilumuri gula putih.

"H-hei, K-kyuhyun!"

Secepat kilat ia menjilati gula itu. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu hingga membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget. Kyuhyun memutar-mutar lidahnya. Menjilat jari-jari itu perlahan. Sesekali menghisapnya.

"K-kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ia mendengar deru nafas Donghae yang memberat. Donghae yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Menyadari betapa merahnya wajah hyungnya itu.

Setelah benar-benar bersih. Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan kembali pada apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi. Bermain PSP.

Bertindak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Donghae masih menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar.

Ia menyeringai, mencintai reaksi hyungnya atas apa yang telah ia buat. Itu lebih dari yang dia harapkan.

**1 3 9**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Donghae memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya sementara yang lain pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menonton film bersama. Pikirannya agak aneh sejak tadi dan ia butuh istirahat untuk memulihkannya kembali.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingin menonton film?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat hyungnya itu akan beranjak pergi. Heran.

Donghae berbalik, matanya melesat cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari situ, siap menonton sambil sesekali bercanda dengan yang lainnya. Dia kembali menatap Ryeowook dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku ingin istirahat."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham sebelum bergabung dengan yang lainnya di depan televisi. Sementara Donghae berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Donghae berbagi kamar dengan Eunhyuk, yang masih bekerja dan mungkin akan pulang malam hari ini.

Dan itu berarti ia memiliki waktu untuk menyendiri. Suatu hal yang amat ia perlukan sekarang. Dengan begitu ia bisa berpikir tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Eunhyuk ada di sini. Eunhyuk, sahabatnya itu pasti akan sadar dan terus bertanya apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dan menatap langit-langit, mulai merasakan kepalanya pusing. Lagi.

"Hahahaha~"

ketika ia seakan mendengar tawa Kyuhyun yang datang dari arah pintu.

Kyuhyun…

Donghae tiba-tiba teringat apa yang telah terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan dia sebelumnya. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menjilati jarinya. Donghae menggigit bibirnya mengingat bagaimana rasanya saat lidah basah Kyuhyun berputar-putar di sekitar jarinya. Sensasi yang ia rasakan saat Kyuhyun melakukannya.

Donghae merasakan sentakan dalam dirinya dan dia merasa kedutan di bagian selatan tubuhnya sebagai respon. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras.

"Hahhhh~"

Ini lah yang mengganggunya.

Donghae sama sekali belum pernah tertarik, secara fisik, untuk dongsaengnya itu. Hell, ia tidak pernah tertarik pada pria sebelumnya. Tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa dongsaeng termudanya itu memang menarik, dengan suara yang bisa meluluhkan hati para gadis dan membuat mereka menjadi begitu liar karenanya. Berfikiran liar tentangnya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, membayangkan, merasakan, bahwa yang Kyuhyun jilat bukanlah jari-jarinya melainkan… sesuatu yang lain…

TUK!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan~" Donghae memukul kepalanya sendiri saat sadar dengan pikirannya yang tak keruan tentang dongsaengnya itu.

"Hahahaha~"

Lagi. Suara tawa Kyuhyun terdengar lagi. Suara tawa itu malah membuatnya menggigil hingga tulang belakang. Membuat Donghae malah semakin lebih jauh lagi membayangkan.

Membayangkan Kyuhyun berada di atasnya, hanya terpisah beberapa inci dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang membawa mereka lebih dekat, menutup kesenjangan antara mereka. Merasakan bibir Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Semuanya.

Sementara tangan Kyuhyun terus berjalanke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Membuatnya mengeluh.

"Nghhh~~" ia mengerang memikirkan hal itu dan ia bisa merasakan celananya mulai mengencang.

Donghae mulai merasa malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Tapi itu bahkan tidak membantu untuk menghentikan pikirannya. Yang semakin… aneh?

Ia membayangkan. Kulit dengan kulit. Dia membayangkan meletakan tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat. Berkeringat. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun memanjakannya, menarik erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulutnya setiap ia melakukannya.

Donghae menggigit bibir untuk menahan erangan, sementara tangannya mulai berlari ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Pada sumber rasa sakitnya. Perlahan-lahan, dengan gambar Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya.

Donghae baru saja akan berbuat lebih saat

"Aku harap kau memikirkan aku."

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya dengan tiba-tiba. Hinggap pada telinganya. Membuatnya nyaris melompat saat menarik tangannya menjauh dan menoleh. Melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di kaki tempat tidurnya.

"K-kyu..hyun…"

Donghae merasa pipinya tiba-tiba merona. Dia ingin merangkak ke bawah tempat tidurnya dan mati di sana untuk tidak pernah ditemukan lagi saking malunya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sambil menyeringai.

Dan itu membuat wajah Donghae menjadi lima kali lebih merah daripada sebelumnya. Wahanya seakan terbakar. Tertangkap dengan tangan ke bawah celananya sudah cukup buruk, bahkan kini ia harus tertangkap basah oleh orang yang sedari tadi dia bayangkan. Lebih buruk.

"Kyuhyun! A-aku hanya... Maksudku, itu hanya... um... "Donghae mengoceh, kesulitan bahkan untuk merangkai sebuah kalimat saking malunya. "Aku hanya…"

"Masturbasi?" potong Kyuhyun cepat, dengan alis terangkat.

Wajah Donghae benar-benar merah saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Tepat sekali.

"S-sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tanya Donghae, suaranya tersendat-sendat. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Cukup lama," katanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang. Santai dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Siapa yang kau pikirkan, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati hyungnya itu.

"Siwon-hyung? Aku rasa bukan. Eunhyuk-hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sebelum menyeringai lagi. "Aku yakin bukan. Kalau begitu… Aku?" tanyanya.

Donghae tersentak saat mendengarnya dan hatinya kembali terlonjak. Matanya melebar menatap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya begitu dekat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat reaksi Donghae. Lucu.

"Umm..." tak ada yang bisa diucapkan Donghae apalagi saat Kyuhyun merangkak di atasnya, memaksanya berbaring di kasur. Dengan Kyuhyun berada di atasnya. Menindihnya.

"Aku yakin itu aku," kata Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya berada samping di kedua sisi wajah Donghae, menopang tubuhnya yang menindih Donghae yang bisa merasakan napas panas Kyuhyun berhembus di wajahnya.

Donghae menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering, mencoba untuk berhati-hati dengan hal itu, tapi gagal karena ia melihat mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada bibirnya. Dia mulai bernapas berat. Terasa memalukan. Dia mencoba mengendalikannya tapi ia tak bisa.

Kyuhyun berpindah untuk berbicara di telinganya. "Aku yakin kau membayangkan tanganku di atas tubuhmu hyung. Benar?" tubuh Donghae menegang. "Sepertinya bukan. Ah, aku yakin itu lidahku. " dan ia kembali menyeringai.

"Aku ti–"

Donghae baru hendak menyangkal ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mulai menciumi cupingnya. Menghembuskan nafas panas di sana dan memainkan lidahnya sesekali untuk menggoda.

"K-kyu…" napas Donghae tercekat di tenggorokan dan dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, keras. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan seberapa parah Kyuhyun telah mempengaruhi dirinya dengan perbuatannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke dalam mata Donghae. Donghae mencoba untuk menghindari mata hitam dongsaengnya itu, tetapi ia seakan tidak bisa berpaling.

"NGGGHHH!" Donghae mengerang merasakan Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya tiba-tiba. "Y-ya," jawab Donghae, menutup matanya, erat. Pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat sebelum kembali membungkuk dan menekankan bibirnya ke bibir hyungnya. Bibir Donghae yang lebih lembut daripada yang pernah dibayangkan. Bibir yang bahkan terasa lebih manis daripada pikirnya.

"Mmmm–" Mata Donghae tersentak terbuka saat bibir mereka menyentuh dan segera ia merasakan lidah Kyuhyun menggelitik bibirnya, meminta untuk masuk. Donghae ragu-ragu. Sulit baginya untuk percaya. Ia butuh waktu untuk percaya bahwa ini nyata.

Itu Kyuhyun. Benar-benar ada di tempat tidurnya dan melakukan hal-hal yang ia membayangkan beberapa saat lalu.

Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati mendapati respon hyungnya itu. Demi Tuhan, dia telah menangkap basah hyungnya itu menyentuh dirinya sendiri sambil membayangkan DIA! Mengapa ia ragu?

Kesal. Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, menekan Donghae lebih kesar ke kasur untuk mendapatkan respon. "Nggghh~" dan itu dihargai dengan Donghae yang terkesiap dan membuka mulutnya tanpa sengaja. Cukup untuk Kyuhyun bisa menyelinap masuk.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil mulai menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut sang hyung, segera mulai mengeksplorasi mulut Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia merasa Donghae mulai luluh dan mematuhi serta melilitkan lidahnya dengan miliknya. Membalas ciumannya.

Kyuhyun menarik kembali bibirnya saat merasakan sesak. Sedetik sebelum kembali memagut bibir Donghae lagi. Kedua lidah mereka berusaha untuk dominasi, namun Kyuhyun senang menang dan ia bertekad untuk membuat Donghae menyerah dan bukan sebaliknya dalam ciuman ini.

"Mmmmmmpppphhh~"

"Nggghh…. NNHhhhh~"

Kyuhyun perlahan merasa Donghae menyerah dan hanya membiarkannya mengambil kendali, ketika ia menyelipkan tangannya ke balik kemeja Donghae.

"AH!" Donghae terkesiap di dinginnya tangan Kyuhyun saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. "Tunggu~" Donghae terengah-engah sambil mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun agar memberikannya waktu. Kyuhyun memecahkan ciuman itu untuk membiarkan Donghae berbicara, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini untuk waktu yang lama. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang penderitaan mereka lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi di dapur sebelumnya hanya untuk mengujiku?" tanya Donghae dengan nafas terengah, dan ketika dia melakukannya, dia menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun untuk mengkonfirmasi semua kecurigaannya.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia menggerakkan tangannya di bawah kemeja hyungnya, membiarkan ujung jarinya bergerak ringan menelusuri tubuh Donghae.

Donghae menggigil. Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menciumnya ringan di bibir. "Ya," kata Kyuhyun setelahnya sambil menyeringai. Kyuhyun langsung menarik Donghae ke posisi duduk dan melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Donghae, membuka pakaian hyung serta miliknya sendiri lalu melemparkan itu ke sembarang arah hingga tergeletak di lantai.

Kyuhyun mendorong Donghae kembali ke kasur, mendapatkan sedikit lebih sabar.

Dia harus merasakan dia, segera.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir manis Donghae terakhir kalinya sebelum bibirnya mulai bergerak ke bawah, menempatkan ciuman kecil dan gigitan penuh cinta di leher Donghae. Menyebabkan orang di bawahnya merengek semakin keras.

"AHHH~ Kyunnie~~~"

Donghae menggeliat di bawah tangan Kyuhyun yang bisa merasakan 'adik kecil' hyungnya itu tumbuh lebih keras. Begitupun dengan miliknya yang sudah terasa begitu sesak. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya ketika Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikannya. Membuatnya tersentak dan menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Hyung…"

"Bagaimana… dengan yang lain?" Donghae terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Apa? Kau ingin aku memanggil mereka ke sini untuk bergabung dengan kita? …Aku lebih suka memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri, " bisik nya menggoda, mencoba membuka celana Donghae lagi.

Donghae membungkuk dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit kesal.

"Yang lain akan mendengar kita…" bisik Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, ia tidak benar-benar berpikir tentang hal itu, "Kalau begitu, aku sarankan untuk tenang, hyung..." Dia mendorong Donghae untuk berbaring kembali, dan setelah beberapa saat dia akhirnya bisa melakukannya.

Kyuhyun membuka kancing jeans Donghae dan membuka resletingnya dengan agak lambat. Ia ingin cepat tapi sungguh, dia ingin sedikit menikmati dengan menyaksikan penderitaan Donghae. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik celana Donghae dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Donghae mengerang saat celananya terlepas. Sementara itu Kyuhyun sibuk mengagumi apa yang tergeletak di depannya. Donghae, menggeliat di bawahnya, dengan matanya yang sayu, diam-diam memohon Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun bernafas cepat. Ia ingin segera, tapi dia lebih ingin mendengar Donghae memohon padanya dulu. Meski dengan begini ia akan menyiksa mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun membungkuk, begitu dekat dengan 'adik kecil' hyungnya yang sudah begitu keras, hanya beberapa inci dan menghembuskan napas panas. Donghae merengek dan mencoba membawa pinggulnya ke atas, berusaha keras untuk melakukan kontak dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang melayang-layang begitu dekat, namun Kyuhyun memegang ketat pada pinggulnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Donghae merengek dan menggeliat lebih, nafas Kyuhyun datang lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Ini begitu menyiksanya… "Kyuhyun~" desah Donghae, "Kumohon… T-tolong… Nghhh~~"

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya dan mendongak untuk menatap Donghae. Bagaimana rambut kecoklatan itu menempel ke wajahnya yang basah kuyup akibat keringat, bagaimana bibirnya terlihat begitu bengkak akibat ciumannya, bagaimana ia memasang tampang cemberut menggemaskan, bagaimana tangannya mencengkeram lembaran di bawahnya sambil menahan desahan. Semuanya begitu indah di mata Kyuhyun. "Tolong apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan nafsu yang memenuhi suara indah.

"T-tolong ... AHHH! Fuck–" ia mengerang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menggunakan satu jarinya untuk menelusuri 'adik kecil' Donghae. Perlahan. "Tolong apa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Donghae mengambil beberapa napas pendek, "Tolong... lakukan saja!" jeritnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Melakukan apa? Mengisap ini?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda. Dia tidak hanya akan menghisap ini. Lebih dari itu. Ia ingin bercinta dengan hyungnya itu.

"Ya!" balas Donghae dengan gigi mengertak. Donghae melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil mengerang. "Kyuhyun!" ia berteriak, begitu saja seakan lupa bahwa kekhawatirannya beberapa saat yang lalu, jika yang lain akan mendengar mereka, "Tolong… jangan menyiksaku hanya – OOHHH!"

Tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun memasukkan 'adik kecil' hyungnya itu dalam mulutnya, mengisapnya, mengakhir penderitaan Donghae, juga dirinya sendiri. Ia menggunakan lidahnya sebagaimana yang ia lakukan pada jari-jari hyungnya itu saat berada di dapur tadi. Sementara itu Donghae jatuh di kasur dengan erangan yang terus bermunculan dari bibirnya. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya bagai tersengat, melemah akan sensasi tiba-tiba yang menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"AHHH~ NGHHH~ F-FASTER~~~"

Donghae meracau dalam kegilaan yang dipenuhi kesenangan. Tangannya berada di rambut Kyuhyun, menariknya saat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat temponya. Donghae sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai ini. Semua hal yang ia bayangkan beberapa menit lalu kini benar-benar dialaminya. Membuatnya menuntun lebih. Lebih panas, lebih cepat akan gerakan Kyuhyun. Yang dengan senang hati dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya dan menggigit tangannya keras agar suaranya teredam, "Fuck," ia berusaha menahan suaranya yang mungkin terdengar oleh yang lain dan membuat mereka terganggu. Tapi ia tak bisa. Dia menikmati ini terlalu banyak.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah berulang dalam tempo cepat, beberapa kali memancing dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia mempercepat gerakannya, semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desaha hyungnya. merasakan dirinya semakin keras detik demi detik. Ketika ia mencoba untuk mengubah sudut tanpa sengaja membuat Donghae tergores dengan giginya.

"AHHHH!" Donghae menjerit, tangannya tidak membantunya dengan baik meredam suaranya itu.

Kyuhyun segera menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan, khawatir jika ia telah menyakiti hyungnya itu. Tapi

"Mmmmm, Kyuhyun... J-jangan berhenti~~" Donghae praktis menggeram. Tak peduli. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti sekarang.

Kyuhyun tanpa pikir lagi kembali melakukan apa yang tadi ia hentikan. Dengan kecepatan yang membuat Donghae menjerit. Lagi dan lagi.

"Angghhh~~ hmmm~~"

Erangan, jeritan, serta sentuhan Donghae benar-benar mendorongnya hingga ke titik kegilaan dan dia tidak bisa tahan lagi. Dia harus memiliki hyungnya itu di saat itu juga.

Donghae merintih, dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan. Semakin membuat erangan itu menjadi. Hingga

"AHHHH~~ Kyuhyun~~"

"Aku… NGHHHH~~~ AHHHH~~~"

Cairan itu keluar. Bersamaan dengan kesenangan yang memenuhi dirinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, setelah membersihkan hyungnya itu. "Benar-benar tenang," komentarnya sambil kembali menarik wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Donghae. Menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Donghae mengerang pelan sambil melengkungkan punggungnya di tempat tidur.

"Hyung…" desah Kyuhyun di telinga Donghae. "Boleh aku melakukannya?"

"Ya…" Donghae pikir dia akan meledak jika Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik celananya sepenuhnya lepas sementara Donghae merogoh laci samping tempat tidur. Berusaha mencari-cari di sekitarnya untuk menemukan botol kecil yang disembunyikan di sana. Semakin lama ia mencari, semakin Ia. "Sialan!" rutuk Donghae. Dia selalu menyimpan botol sialan itu di sudut belakang, tapi pada saat ini, ketika dia benar-benar membutuhkannya, dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Hyung…"

Kyuhyun kembali di tempat tidur dan menggerakkan tangannya pada setiap bagian dari kulit yang ia bisa, menempatkan ciuman kecil di bahu Donghae, membuatnya bahkan lebih gusar mencari, mengutuk lebih keras.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan meraih pergelangan tangan Donghae, menghentikan pencariannya. "Perlu bantuan, hyung?" Dia menarik laci keluar sedikit lebih jauh dan menggapai ke dalam. Sedikit meraba-raba dan kemudian menarik keluar botol yang sejak tadi dicari oleh Donghae. Dia mengangkatnya di depan wajah Donghae. "Ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kemenangan di wajahnya.

Tidak menjawab, Donghae meletakkan kembali dirinya di atas ranjang. "Cepatlah!"

Kyuhyun membuka tutup botol itu dan meremas sedikit pelumas ke tangannya. Ia membungkuk, menggerakkan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Donghae, memaksa kedua kakinya terbuka begitu lebar meski pikiran liarnya tetap menyuruhnya untuk lakukan saja saat itu juga! Dia hampir tergoda untuk melupakan persiapan dan langsung saja. Tapi dia tahu jika dia melakukan itu, maka akan tidak nyaman bagi Donghae, dan ia tidak menginginkan apa pun tak menyenangkan Donghae. Donghae-nya.

Mencium bibir Donghae lagi. Ia mengusap jarinya di sekitar lubang yang sudah terbuka dan kemudian dengan cepat masukkan jari. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya ke dalam dan keluar, memutar dan mengubah sudut dan posisinya. Sebelum menambahkan satu jari lagi dan beberapa saat kemudian, satu lagi. Kyuhyun menarik jari-jarinya keluar-masuk, memutar dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya, menarik erangan dari Donghae, yang tampaknya penuh semangat menyambut jari di dalam sana.

"Ngggghh~~" Donghae mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar menancapkan jari-jarinya ke dalam kulit Kyuhyun, mengukir tanda berbentuk bulan sabit. Tapi Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak keberatan.

Kyuhyun mempercepat perpindahan tangannya dengan gerakan gunting, nafas Donghae cepat dan menggerakkanpinggulnya naik menyambut jari Kyuhyun, berusaha keras untuk rilis.

Kyuhyun yang memutuskan bahwa ia telah mempersiapkan dengan cukup dan menarik jari-jarinya.

"Kyuhyun. Kena–"

"Sssttt." Kyuhyun memotong apa pun akan dikatakan Donghae dengan membanting mulut mereka bersama-sama. Donghae merengek pada awalnya karena merasa dia begitu dekat tadi. Tapi ternyata dengan cepat ia menjadi mengerang saat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman. Yang semakin liar, isap, dan basah.

Kyuhyun berguling dan memposisikan dirinya di bawah sekarang dengan begitu semangat. Memijat punggung Donghae sayang sebelum kembali menindih Donghae. Kyuhyun melebarkan kaki Donghae dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan pintu masuk. "Santai saja, hyung..." bisiknya, perlahan mendorong dirinya masuk setelah mendapat anggukan Donghae.

"Nggghhhhhhhhh~~" Donghae tersentak, secara refleks mengerang dan menggigit bibir, melawan sengatan air mata. Kyuhyun lebih besar dari apa yang dia pikir.

"Ahhhhh~" Kyuhyun merasa miliknya dipijat saat ia melakukan kontak. Sempit... Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mencium Donghae manis pada bibir. "Apakah kau ingin aku berhenti, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae mulai menangis. Menahan sakit.

Donghae meremas matanya tertutup sambil menggigit bibir, Ini memang sakit. Tapi… "Tidak," ia tak ingin terhenti. Donghae menggoyangkan pinggulnya kembali. "Ahhh…" Sengatan tajam yang datang dari tempat Kyuhyun berada membuatnya sakit. Ngilu. Tapi dia akan melakukan hal ini, ia ingin.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Donghae mendorong dirinya kembali. Dia ingin lebih dari mendorong, ia membantingnya masuk, tapi ia tahu Donghae masih perawan dan ia tidak ingin pengalaman ini menjadi mengerikan baginya.

"Lakukan Kyu…"

Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng setidaknya sampai rasa ketika Donghae benar-benar santai. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, bahkan ia sulit untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan bergerak sampai Donghae siap.

"Angghhh~~" Mengerang. Donghae membanting pinggulnya kembali, membuat Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya, dan merona sedikit menyadari betapa besar itu. Keduanya mendesis dan Kyuhyun tersentak ke depan.

"Sialan!" Teriak Donghae, "Lakukan!" Ia mengguncang pinggulnya kembali bersamaan ucapannya. Kyuhyun tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Dalam hati melompat-lompat kegirangan, Kyuhyun ditarik keluar dan mendorong pinggul ke depan, lebih keras dari yang dimaksudkan. Tapi ia senang melakukan. Erangan yang lolos bibir Donghae benar-benar membuatnya gila. Dengan memutar ulang suara erangan ini berulang kali dalam pikirannya ketika ia harus kembali ke kamarnya, ia tahu bahwa itu akanlangsung akan membuatnya mengeras. Betapa ia mencinatai desahan ini.

"Ahhh… ngghhh… ahhhh…"

Kyuhyun terus menarik dan mengeluarkan miliknya berulang kali sambil bersandar pada badan Donghae, mendorong dia ke kasur. Menempatkan beberapa ciuman di belakang leher Donghae, sambil mendengarkan erangan indah dari mulut Donghae yang dibiarkan mengalun.

"Ahhh… ngghhh… ahhhh… Kyuhyun~ Kyuhyun~"

Wajah Donghae dibenamkan ke bantal, giginya menggigit bantal itu, berusaha untuk menjaga dirinya dari membuat suara jeritan. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya terasa begitu hebat! Dan ia bahkan masih berusaha untuk menjaga anggota lain tahu, meski sulit. Dia yakin bahwa dengan dia membiarkan erangan keluar dan didengar oleh orang lain, ia akan menyesal nanti. Tapi kemudian, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba telah mengubah posisinya hingga menelungkup dan sekarang berpegangan pinggulnya, membanting kembali miliknya lebih dalam. Melesak.

"H-hyung… Ahhhh…."

"Kyuhyun~~ OOHH! K-kyuhyun~~"

Tempat tidur mulai berderit keras bersama dengan erangan yang memenuhi ruangan. Jelas apa jenis kegiatan yang terjadi di balik pintu. Semua orang pasti tahu. Tapi Donghae tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa saat untuk mengubah posisi dan membanting kembali masuk dalam Donghae yang melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan berteriak begitu keras.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menemukannya. Itu, tempat yang oh-begitu-sensitif sehingga ketika menusuk tepat di situ Donghae akan merasa melayang. Berkali-kali akan memaksa Donghae hampir rilis. Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit dan berbisik di telinga hyungnya, "Aku pikir kau harus lebih tenang, hyung..." Godanya. Dia mengecup cuping telinga Donghae ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap itu ringan, membuat Donghae mengerang dan menikmati sensasinya.

"Di..shhh..amlah..." desah Donghae, "Dan... melakukannya lagi. Ngggg~~"

Kyuhyun, dengan senang hati, melakukan seperti yang hyungnya itu perintahkan. Ia mengayunkan dan mendorong pinggulnya memukul titik sensitif itu bahkan lebih keras, menyebabkan erangan lain untuk melarikan diri pemuda yang lebih tua. Sementara tangannya mulai meraih dan kembali memanja Donghae. Kyuhyun mendengar sesuatu bergumam tak jelas Donghae.

"Ahhh… ngghhh… ahhhh…"

Kyuhyun melihat setitik kecil keringat turun ke bawah sekitar leher Donghae dan dia membungkuk ke depan dan mengusapnya menggunakan lidahnya. Sebelum mengecupinya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Menghisapnya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir terbuka, diam-diam meminta ciuman. Kyuhyun memenuhi dan menciumnya dengan agak kasar, tidak peduli tentang menjadi manis lagi.

Kyuhyun mengubah gerakannya. Dia mulai menusuk Donghae dan menarik tangannya pada waktu yang bersama. Donghae hampir menangis ketika Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini. Ini praktis mengantarnya ke titik kegilaan untuk kesekian kali.

"K-kyuhyun… Aku… NGGGHHH~"

"Ahhhh…"

Mereka berdua nyaris mencapai klimaks ketika Kyuhyun mulai menusuk dan menyodok dengan liar. Donghae memisahkan diri dari ciuman untuk bernapas, yang agak sulit mengingat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun masuk dan mengeluarkan miliknya dengan begitu brutal. Yang memaksa napas keluar-masuk begitu saja dalam tempo pendek.

"AGGGGGGHHHH!~~ KYUHYUNNN~~~"

Dengan satu dorongan lebih memukul tepat di tempat itu dan Donghae rilis, meneriak nama Kyuhyun. Donghae melengkungkan punggungnya layaknya kucing, mencengkeram keras bahu Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke depan dalam pelukan erat. Sementara Kyuhyun menikmati rilisnya juga.

"Ahh! Hyung…"

"Haaaahh… Hahhhhh… Haaahhhh…"

Ketika keduanya selesai, Kyuhyun benar-benar menarik dirinya keluar dan langsung terjatuh di samping Donghae. Di ruangan itu terdengar dengan begitu jelas deru napas mereka berdua yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali napas mereka.

Donghae terjatuh lemas di kasur ketika ia telah selesai, wajahnya penuh peluh ia benamkan dalam bantal. Dia memutar kepalanya ke samping, menghadap Kyuhyun, yang sedang mengamatinya melalui mata mengkilap.

"Hahhhh… Hahh… Kau…. Hahhh… Kenapa tak melakukannya sejak dulu?" gumam Donghae di sela napas memburunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan berguling lebih dekat dan menempatkan tangan di punggung Donghae dan lingkaran tangannya memeluk Donghae dengan posesive.

"Sekali lagi, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya lebih cepat?" desak Donghae dengan nada kesal. Meski ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Lelah sekali.

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi dan membungkuk untuk mencium kening Donghae. "Aku janji akan sering melakukannya mulai sekarang." Ia menyeringai.

DUK!

"Ahhh… sakit hyung."

Dan mendapat pukulan ringan di punggungnya sebagai respon.

**1 3 9**

"Nggghh~" Donghae mengerang, mulai membuka matanya saat mendapati cahaya matahari masuk lewat jendela. Matanya berat dan belakang kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Dia berguling ke samping sambil meregangkan badanya dan melihat bahwa sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya kosong. Sambil mengerutkan kening, ia meraba kasur dan merasa bahwa sisi tempat tidur itu agak dingin, yang menunjukkan bahwa penghuninya telah cukup lama meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Eunhyuk tidur nyenyak di sisi lain ruangan dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur terbentuk di bantalnya.

Ia pasti sangat lelah dengan jadwal akhir-akhir ini, pikir Donghae.

Mendengar suara dentingan piring dan aroma lezat dari luar, Donghae memutuskan untuk bangun dan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Duduk tegak, Donghae mengutuk diam-diam saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang tajam tersentak di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sial! Lain kali saat mereka tidur bersama harus Kyuhyun yang di bawah!

"Lain kali ya…" Donghae tiba-tiba saja tersenyum kecil.

Donghae bangkit dan mulai berpakaian. Donghae melihat bahwa semua pakaian yang telah ia lemparkan ke lantai tadi malam sudah tak ada. Bahkan, Donghae menyadari bahwa pakaiannya kini sudah berada di keranjang pakaian kotor. Kemudian Donghae samar-samar ingat Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat tidur dan mendengar dia berpamitan meninggalkan ruangan tadi malam.

Setelah memakai kemeja, Donghae meninggalkan ruangan. Ia masuk dapur sambil menggosok matanya dengan tangan dan menguap. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin adalah yang tengah duduk di meja makan, menikmati sarapan yang Leeteuk telah buat untuk mereka. Memasuki ruangan, Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap matanya lama. Dia menyeringai jahat dan Donghae memalingkan muka sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Hahahah~" Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kyu?" Ryeowook bertanya, "Apa yang lucu?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali untuk makan sarapan nya.

"Donghae, kau mau?" tanya Leeteuk, menunjuk untuk sarapan yang telah dibuat.

Donghae, dengan jalan agak aneh, beranjak duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang berada tepat di samping Ryeowook. "Tentu." Katanya. Ia tak sadar jika Sungmin yang duduk di sebrangnya sedari tadi metapnya..

Leeteuk dengan cepat menghidangkan piring di depan Donghae dan duduk.

"Apakah Eunhyuk masih tidur?"

Donghae mengangguk dan mulai menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya. Mereka semua duduk di sana dalam diam. Keheningan yang memenuhi ruangan mulai menjadi tidak nyaman, ketika Sungmin berdeham. "Jadi, Donghae, bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang aneh bermain di bibirnya.

Donghae tersipu sedikit, tidurnya malam tadi… Aishhh. "Baik, hyung. Kau? "

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tidak buruk. Tapi pada sekitar pukul satu pagi, aku bangun akibat teriak keras yang entah apa dan berasal dari mana." Dia menatap Donghae, yang semakin menunduk saking malunya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu, kan?"

Kyuhyun meneguk jusnya saat itu, menutupi senyum lebar yang kini melanda wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak.. tahu apa yang k-kau bicarakan, hyung..." balas Donghae.

Leeteuk menyerhit. Seakan mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! ku terbangun karena itu juga!" kata Leeteuk, yang semakin membuat Donghae merasa wajahnya terbakar. "Sebenarnya apa itu?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Dengan nada begitu jail.

"Hahahaha." Sungmin tertawa, melirik Donghae lagi. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai tanpa berucap. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa menebaknya… Mungkin itu suara de–"

"Aku sudah selesai!" potong Donghae cepat. Percakapan ini benar-benar memojokkannya. Donghae semakin memerah sementara Kyuhyun masih berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, dan Ryeowook tampak lebih bingung lagi mereka semua.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Donghae bangkit dan melesat menjauh dari ruangan itu sebelum dirinya mati karena malu. Meski begitu. Ia masih bisa melirik seringai Kyuhyun sebelum pergi dan mendengar tawa Leeteuk dan Sungmin saat ia berlalu.

Ah, dan ucapan polos Ryeowook.

"Hei! Apasih yang kalian bicarakan?"

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Suka? Ga suka? Aneh? Kurang hot?**

**Reviewnya, yaa? ^^**


End file.
